1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolytic capacitor having a conductive polymer layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As small-sized, large capacitance, and low ESR (equivalent series resistance) capacitors, promising candidates are electrolytic capacitors including an anode body on which a dielectric layer is formed and a conductive polymer layer formed so as to cover at least a part of the dielectric layer. The conductive polymer layer includes a π-conjugated polymer and a dopant. With use of the dopant, high conductivity is imparted to the π-conjugated polymer.
As the dopant, a polymer dopant having a sulfonate group, such as polystyrene sulfonic acid is sometimes used (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-87401).